The life you are given
by sunnyrain17
Summary: Rose tells the gems she won't exist anymore because she will give birth to a baby, and they don't take it very well.
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place in the time where Rose tells the gems she's not going to be in the world anymore.**_

Garnet had just returned from a mission with one bubbled gem shard. Amethyst was sleeping on the floor and the sudden appearance of Garnet woke her up with a little jump.

"Is Rose back yet?" Pearl asked with irritation as she entered the temple.

"Nope, she's still with Greg" replied Amethyst as she sat down. Pearl rolled her eyes with a grunge and walked heavily to her room. Garnet shook her head and got down the warp pad. The jealousy of the skinny girl with the young human hadn't passed unnoticed for anyone in the team and it has been pretty annoying especially for Garnet.

Their leader was passing a lot of time with the long-haired man. Since they met him a year ago he visited them frequently much to the disgust of Pearl, who had tried to convince him not to come back anymore, sometimes to the point of threatening.

Garnet put her hands in front of the door, her pair of gemstones glowing bright as they provoked the door to open. She entered the burning room and walked to the center. She placed the bubble she brought with her in an empty space on the left corner of the room. Garnet gazed at them with sadness. All those broken gems and shards, they were once her partners, those who fight along with her in the battlefield.

"Garnet" a voice was heard from behind the black-haired gem. Garnet turned around to see her leader with a look that irradiated sadness. She was surprised to see her in that room, something that didn't happen very often.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked curious. Rose's face changed in seconds from sad to sympathetic. She walked slowly towards the confused girl and put her hand on her shoulder.

"There's something very serious I want to talk with you"

Garnet gave a confused look. The two gems walked towards a big rock to sit on. They sat right in front of another and looked straight in the eyes.

"What is it Rose?"

"Garnet, um, I don't know where to begin" she started. "Greg and I talked and, well, we want to take our relationship to the next level"

"What do you mean?"

"We want to have a baby" she said with a serious look.

"What?!" Garnet screamed. She couldn't believe what she just heard "Rose, don't you think it's too soon? You met Greg just a few months ago"

"I know, but we have become really close in such a little amount of time and we desire the child with all our heart"

"But if gems want to breed, one of the parents has to-" Garnet couldn't finish her sentence due to Rose putting her hand on garnet's shoulder again. Garnet looked up to see Rose's watery eyes. A single tear rolled down her right eye as she pulled the shorter gem to a hug. Garnet still couldn't assimilate what the pink gem had just said. Rose couldn't be joking about something so serious, but it couldn't be true that she was going to leave them. Her body started to shake. Rose released her friend as she watched her body become a ball of light as two tiny figures fell to the ground. Ruby and Sapphire looked up to her leader with wide eyes.

"Rose no, please tell us that's not true! " Ruby screamed with pain as she grabbed the sides of Rose's large white dress. Sapphire got up off the floor and rushed to hold her girlfriend from her back. Ruby's legs yielded and fell to the ground while sobbing. The blue tiny gem put herself in front and pulled Ruby in a hug. Rose kneeled and softly grasped Ruby's chin with one hand and caressed Sapphire's cheek with another.

"It is Ruby, I'm so sorry but that is what we have decided" Rose said gently "Now I want you to listen to me"

The little ones obeyed and sat side by side, waiting for Rose's words.

"Now, you will be the leaders of the crystal gems. You have to be strong for Pearl, Amethyst and soon for the kid who will carry with him my legacy" Rose started. Ruby and Sapphire listened attentively while tears fell uncontrollably down their eyes "as a leader you must be supportive and emotionless. Your team will look up to you for strength and confidence. We are the protectors of this beautiful planet and I delegate you the leadership of the team that has the duty of keeping it safe for the wonderful creatures that live in it"

Rose stopped talking and opened her arms as she pulled Ruby and Sapphire for a hug. They pressed their faces against her chest drying their tears in her large dress. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, but that is what my gem is telling me to do, and I will follow my inner wishes"

Sapphire glanced up to meet Rose's gaze. Her single eye red from the crying. "Rose, this child, will you be part of him?" She asked with cracked voice.

"I will BE him, Sapphire" Rose replied with serenity "my son will inherit my gem and with that my body and soul"

"But he will be half human"

"Yes, he will symbolize the union of Greg and I. Very similar to fusion" she said with a smile.

Ruby and Sapphire were more calmed now. They could understand what Rose was feeling. They felt that themselves when they decided to be a permanent fusion. They realized the love they felt for each other was stronger than the difficulties that it carried with. They felt like they had to support Rose as she did for them long ago.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other, smiled in unison and looked at Rose.

"We understand Rose, and we agree with your decision" Ruby said softly. "We'll miss you a lot but we will be very happy to take care of your child" Sapphire continued. Rose closed her eyes and two tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, Thank you, thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that." Rose exclaimed with a big smile in her face.

Rose stood up, still with her eyes on them "I'll call Pearl and Amethyst tomorrow morning to tell them. Greg won't be there. I think it's best" she said as she headed to the door "Goodbye. And thank you"

Rose's gemstone illuminated as she made the door opened and walked out. Ruby sniffed while looking down and Sapphire wiped the tears. The red gem stretched her arm to grab her girlfriend's hand.

"Hi" Ruby said with a sad smile.

"Hi" the blue gem replied removing the hair of her face.

Ruby softly enfolded the love of her life in a tight hug. Sapphire backed out so they would be lying on the floor. Sapphire started sobbing in the red gem's shoulder while Ruby caressed her back with a few tears escaping her eyes.

An hour had passed since Rose left the room and they haven't stopped crying. Ruby finally closed her eyes and stood up. Sapphire looked up to her girlfriend. Ruby stretched her hand and Sapphire took it, the red gem helping her to get up. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Ruby posed her left hand on the one eyed's back, her right hand not releasing Sapphire's. The blue gem rounded her girlfriend's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. They started slow dancing around the room while the last tears rolled down their cheeks. After a few minutes Ruby took Sapphire's face in her hands and softly kissed her. Their bodies started to glow, both of their bright silhouettes melting into a single one. Garnet stood up, passing her hand quickly in front of her face, bringing her shades back on. She walked out of the room, mentally preparing herself for the day of tomorrow, when her teammates will be given the news.

 _ **AN: Hey! A little fic I had in my head for a few days. The next chapter will be about what P and Ame think about Rose's decision. Hope you like it and please leave a review(:**_


	2. Chapter 2

She stood quietly in the center of the arena with her eyes closed. Surrounded by aggressive holograms of herself, she concentrated her strength in the sword her hands held and mentally ordered the holograms to attack. With agile movements she stabbed them and one by one fell, until there was nothing but silence and clouds of dirt. Panting she kneeled and put her hands on her head. Pearl was angry. She couldn't believe it. That dirty sack of bones achieved in a few days what she couldn't in many centuries. She wasn't going to accept it.

Rose didn't come back yesterday, or at least Pearl didn't see her. Every evening she goes out with the human, and comes back late at night. And to make it worse the little time she spent with her she was wearing that damn t-shirt Greg gave to her. Her thoughts gnawed her head.

"Pearl, Pearl!"

The white gem lifted her head. Amethyst was running down the stairs of the sky arena with a big smile on her face. Pearl stood up and grinned slightly. She had become really close to the purple gem on the last months.

"Look what I can do!" She yelled.

Amethyst took a deep breath and stepped back. Pearl sheathed her sword and watched attentively. The younger one closed her eyes, with decision brought her hand to her chest and from her gem emerged a whip, which she grabbed and gave a loud scourge.

The white gem covered her mouth with her hands, with a grin from ear to ear.

"Amethyst, you finally summoned your weapon!"

Pearl opened her arms as the purple gem jumped on her on a tight embrace. The taller one grabbed her and made her jump in the air as both laughed in unison.

"Can I go with you to missions now?"

"Of course! But we have to tell Rose and Garnet first" she said as she left Amethyst on the ground.

"Yeah!" The purple one exclaimed excited.

They ran up the stairs still laughing. Pearl was very proud of the purple gem. Although she was a headache most of the time, she had been very compressive with her when she grieved for Rose. The white gem picked Amethyst up and activated the wrap pad. After a few seconds they arrived at the temple. Everything was very quiet. Rose had gone out with Greg earlier in the morning and Garnet probably was in a mission.

"Hmm I don't think Garnet is here, Ame. Rose probably will be back soon since it's nighttime"

Amethyst ignored her. She worked really hard for this and wanted everyone to know she could help them recollecting corrupted gems now.

"Maybe Garnet is in her room" the purple one said hopeful.

"Well, we'll tell her later"

"Oh, but we can enter to it through my room!" yelled Amethyst. She grabbed Pearl by her arm and pulled her to the door.

"What?" the white gem asked confused.

"There's a like a puddle that you put your head in it and you can see Garnet's room!"

"What?! Does she know that?

"Nope. But don't worry I didn't sneak in her room or anything. It's kind of scary" the younger one said as she opened the door.

"Um, and can you see my room too?"

"Ugh, maybe" Amethyst giggled.

Pearl watched Amethyst with wide eyes. But her face quickly soften. She couldn't stay mad at her.

"Now, let's get Garnet!"

"Amethyst no. We shouldn't' disturb her"

"Come on, it will only be five minutes!"

Pearl sighed and followed her. Amethyst room was very messy. She looked disgusted at all the trash that surrounded her. She looked up only to see Amethyst on her knees with her head submerged in a patch. The purple gem lifted her head and looked at Pearl. She looked worried.

"Um, Pearl? Garnet is talking with herself. It's really weird "

Pearl's face dropped quickly and ran to Amethyst side. She kneeled and with pain submerged her head into the little pool. She saw the red gem walking in circles and breathing heavily.

"We have to tell her now!"

"We'll let Rose tell her"

"You know how she is. She'll probably crack her gem!"

"she won't"

Amethyst snuggled on Pearl's back "what is she doing?"

"shh, I don't know. Be quiet" she said with concern. Garnet hardly ever disconnected like that. She was a perfect fusion for Pearl, something she admired and envied.

"This will be a huge change in our lives"

"I know. That's why we'll let Rose tell them. She will know how to manage it better"

Amethyst tried to approached more. After a bad movement she slipped and almost fell off the portal. Pearl reacted quickly and grabbed by the arm, but the noise that provoked made Garnet aware of their presence. The red gem looked at the intruders in shock.

"H-How long were you there?!" She screamed angrily. Pearl looked at her with fear.

"Pearl, Amethyst, come here please"

The three gems turned their head to where the voice came from. Rose stood firmly in the entrance of the burning room. She had a very serious look.

Pearl smiled widely. She was very happy to see her. She grabbed Amethyst and jumped down the portal. After landing she left the purple gem on the ground and, trying to avoid visual contact with Garnet, she ran alongside her leader.

"Ame, you stay here with Garnet. Pearl come with me" Rose said.

Pearl looked confused at the pink gem, but obeyed. They went out of the burning room and Rose guided her to the wrap pad.

"Where are we going Rose?" The white gem asked. The other didn't answer, but looked at her with an sympathetic look. When they arrived Pearl looked around very confused.

"The gem battlefield? Why are we here?"

"Let's take a walk" she replied with soft voice and touched her elbow.

The two gems started walking on the dirt path. Pearl still didn't know why Rose took her there, she was very curios.

"How's the training going Pearl?" The pink gem asked.

"Um, well I guess. I must say I really enjoy swordsmanship"

"That's good. I'm sure it will become something great"

Pearl was becoming impatient. She wanted to know what was going on now.

"Rose, what's the matter?"

The pink gem suddenly stooped dead. She looked Pearl right in the eye and took her hands.

"There's something very important I need to tell you"

"You can tell me anything you know it Rose"

Rose's eyes started to water. Pearl was getting very anxious. She feared what Rose had to tell her, it couldn't be good. The pink gem closed her eyes, two single tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm going to give birth to a baby"


End file.
